Embodiments relate to probiotic composition(s) and/or process(es) thereof. Some embodiments relate to applying Janthinobacterium, for example Janthinobacterium lividum, over a host and/or host area(s) to minimize microbe(s) and/or maximize therapeutic effects.
Infections may be a problem for a wide array of hosts. For example, there are a variety of infections, such as bacterial, viral and/or fungal infections, that affects a relatively large number of the human population. Dermatophytoses are common cutaneous infections caused by fungi such as Tricophyton, Microsporum and/or or Epidermophyton species. Tricophyton rubrum is responsible for approximately 46% to 72% of cutaneous and nail mycoses worldwide. Onychomycosis, a common and persistent fungal infection, is diagnosed in two to eight percent of the global population. The disease may cause disfigurement of nails and/or pain.
Treatments for dermatophytoses may include antifungal topical products (e.g., terbinafine, itraconazole, miconazole, etc.) and/or systemic therapy. However, some of these treatments may take many months to address an infection and/or require a relatively large number of applications. Furthermore, the growing problem of antibiotic resistance and the toxicity of relatively long term treatments has formed a need for an alternative treatment in human populations. Probiotics have been utilized for their role in the protection of the digestive tract. More recently, probiotics have been explored for their dermatological applications, although none have included Janthinobacterium, for example species and/or strains thereof such as Janthinobacterium lividum, to minimize a microbe and/or maximize a maximize therapeutic effect.
There are also a variety of infections that affects a relatively large amount of other populations. For example, an emerging infectious disease, chytridiomycosis, is a major factor responsible for extinction of amphibian species. One-third of amphibian species are threatened with extinction. Caused by the chytrid species Batrachochytrium dendrohatidis, this skin disease may be linked to population declines and extinctions of over 200 amphibian species in areas unaffected by habitat loss. Thus, there is a need for composition(s) and/or methods thereof which may address a variety of infections and/or be relatively clinically safe across a plurality of populations.
Janthinobacterium lividum may not be present at hosts and/or host area(s), and/or may not be present, produce and/or include metabolites in adequate amounts to provide a therapeutic effect. Furthermore, Janthinobacterium is a relatively heat intolerant water-borne gram negative bacterium, and may not produce and/or include metabolites, such as violacein, at relatively high temperatures. However, normal skin temperatures of a human may be between approximately 27° C. (e.g., foot temperature) and 36° C. (e.g., abdomen). Even in the case where skin temperature is lower than normal temperature, for example in colder weather or skin of a human diabetic, Janthinobacterium lividum may not be present at hosts and/or host area(s) in adequate amounts to provide a therapeutic effect, for example due to inadequate cell density, lack of a stimulant to maximize metabolite production and/or competition from resident flora.